


find what you’re not looking for

by mimdecisive



Series: trouble 2x [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Background Relationships, Based off Jacob Tobias scavenger hunt hc, Found Family, Gen, Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon, There’s other characters but they’re mostly just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimdecisive/pseuds/mimdecisive
Summary: Double Trouble remembered who this was and how they left her. She pointed her finger at them and clapped her wings accusingly, “You!”“Ah, hello.” They say politely, though they know she isn’t pleased.“You said— you sent me on that scavenger hunt!” Flutterina said, “I searched for weeks for that make-your-own-glitter-wings kit!”Double Trouble goes to Elberon again, and runs into a familiar face.alternate title: very pink moth child adopts bastard lizard she found
Relationships: Catra & Double Trouble (She-Ra), Double Trouble & Flutterina (She-Ra)
Series: trouble 2x [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741339
Comments: 31
Kudos: 151





	find what you’re not looking for

Double Trouble would love to say that they were invited, but really they were  _ ordered _ to join Catra and Scorpia on the mission to Elberon, a village which had previously been attacked by The Horde multiple times, despite its remote location.

They had insisted on staying but to their dismay, as Catra had explained, they played a bigger part in attacking it than most others had and they had to make up for their actions. 

It left them little choice, really— Glimmer had been allowing all of them to stay in Bright Moon and Catra had forgiven them, even  _ trusted  _ them after they had betrayed her. So if they had to go ‘apologize’ to a village with her, they would. 

Remorse. Regret. Guilt. Now that was a role they could play. 

It seemed silly to them, really, that the princesses made them go and apologize to each individual village while they promised them that they would be under the protection of the The Princess Alliance. But it wasn’t like it was unexpected.

Double Trouble rested their arm on Catra as they walked. Catra didn’t really admit it, at least not often, but they knew she liked affection more than she let on.

Even if she had put up so many barriers, Double Trouble had a knack for getting out of tight spots. They knew Catra was starting to knock some of them down, too, with a little help. She even used to complain about any affection because it made her feel vulnerable. But now, they were free to use her as an armrest all they wanted. 

“Oh, just look at us! The three of us. On a mission together. The Super Pal Quartet! Or is it still just the trio, cause Entrapta Isn't here?” Scorpia rambled, “Oh, look, there’s Elberon!”

Catra sighed, “Why don’t you go up ahead and greet the villagers, Scorpia? I’ll let Queen Glimmer know we’re here.”

Scorpia agreed, cheerfully, running off to greet the villagers.

“Hey, thanks for coming, DT,” Catra said, “I know neither of us really wanna be here.”

One of many things about Catra that had changed. She sounded so tired, but it wasn’t in the same way she used to. She used to sound so  _ drained.  _ Now, she mostly just sounded a little exasperated. 

“Anytime, kitten,” They said, and they weren’t sure whether or not it was a lie. After all, they had been  _ ordered  _ to come. 

Catra contacted Glimmer on the tracker pad, and they weren’t surprised to see Adora was there too, waiting there for Catra. They watched the way Catra lit up when she saw her girlfriend. 

Honestly, sometimes they couldn’t decide with ever it was cute or disgusting, but nonetheless they were glad she had Adora.

Otherwise she’d still be a complete disaster. Not to say that she wasn’t one now, but she was a little bit less of a disaster. 

As soon as they had let Glimmer know they arrived, Catra wasted no time in getting there, probably wanting the meeting to be over as much as Double Trouble did.

“Hey,” Catra greeted simply, “You’re the mayor of Elberon, right?”

“Um, yes, I am.” She acted with hesitation, cautiously offering her hand, “I suppose you must be Catra.”

“Yep.” Catra said boredly, “We’re here to apologize for our attack on your village— and on behalf of the other horde soldiers involved in previous attacks, as well as to offer you the reassurance that The Princess Alliance will protect you.”

“Oh, yes, Scorpia informed us about the reasons for your visit.” The Mayor replied anxiously, “And, well, we gathered up the townspeople to hear your apology. But, for some reason, you know, everyone’s gotta make everything a celebration— I know we don’t get a lot of visitors— other than, well, the Horde— but they want you to stay for the dinner celebration.”

“Dinner celebration?” Catra asked, “Oh, no, I wasn’t told we had to stay— Queen Glimmer is expecting us back—“

“I really wouldn’t have agreed to it either, but everyone’s heard stories and everyone wants to meet the heroes that took out Horde Prime.” The Mayor sighed. 

Scorpia pulled Catra and Double Trouble into a hug, “The super pal trio? Quartet? Oh, whatever, we’re having a party!”

Catra looked like she was resisting the urge to hiss at the thought, to their amusement. They grinned and put their hand on her shoulder, a gentle reminder she wasn’t stuck being polite alone. 

  
  


Elberon’s dinner party was just as loud as the last Elberon party they had attended, with lots of confetti and various assortments of food and dancing. It was obvious they weren’t just celebrating an apology, but much more— the defeat of Horde Prime and the heroes responsible for it, some of which were even attending.

Children ran around laughing, and they wondered if any of them would trip and fall, especially with their wings— but they were brought out of that thought by a small, pink moth child landing in front of them.

Double Trouble remembered who this was and how they left her. She pointed her finger at them and clapped her wings accusingly, “You!”

“Ah, hello.” They say politely, though they know she isn’t pleased.

“You said— you sent me on that scavenger hunt!” Flutterina said, “I searched for weeks for that make-your-own-glitter-wings kit!”

They were about to say  _ I don’t know what you’re talking about,  _ but were interrupted by Catra, “Isn’t that your princess spy identity? Flutter… something, right? I thought you made her up.”

“My name is Flutterina,” She said, “

Catra looked at Double Trouble, “So, what’d you do?”

“Well, I  _ may  _ have had to get her out of the way for a few hours— after all, I can’t exactly use her identity with her around— so I simply just sent her on a little scavenger hunt, with a fabulous prize at the end.”

Flutterina glared, “There wasn’t a prize.”

Catra laughed, “Oh, man, I thought you just made her up! But that’s—“ she laughed more, “—even better!”

“It really wasn’t personal,” Double Trouble reassured the small child, “You simply just fit the role I needed.”

“I spent weeks looking for that prize,” Flutterina said, “You owe me!”

“Scavenger hunt? Weeks?” Catra laughed, “She’s kinda right, DT, you do owe her. Why don’t you go  _ actually  _ get her some glitter wings or something? Scorpia and I’ll catch up later. It’ll probably be more interesting, anyway.”

“Of course,” They said, because they really could play this role, “If you insist.”

To their amusement, Flutterina used all her might to pull them away, even lifting herself off the ground in an attempt to move them faster. It didn’t matter, they were already complying.

“We’re not doing glitter wings.” Flutterina said, in a disturbingly serious voice. They almost got excited because of how prepared to wreak havoc she sounded. They wondered, briefly, if fire would be involved.

“You can shapeshift, right? Everyone says Double Trouble of The Rebellion is a shapeshifter.” Flutterina bounced on her toes, her wings moving with the motion.

They were surprised people said they were with The Rebellion, but they supposed they might as well be.  _ For now,  _ they told themselves.

Double Trouble smirked and shifted into Flutterina, not giving a verbal answer. Flutterina looked up in approval.

“What’s the most intimidating form you can take?” Flutterina asked, “I need you to scare somebody.”

“Is my own not good enough?” They asked, amused.

“No. Can you be She-Ra?” 

Frowning, they shifted into She-Ra.

“Okay, now follow me, come on!” Flutterina grabbed their hand, “Follow my lead.”

She led them through the crowd to a group of kids, one which looked similar to Flutterina in that she was also disgustingly pink. She had short pink hair, and her ears rested on top of her head in the shape of a bow. She wore pink and she was pink, with the occasional dark purple— such as in her eyes.

Double Trouble glanced at Flutterina questioningly as they spotted the children in the small clearing. They gave her a questioning look.

“We’re getting revenge.” Flutterina said, as if that explained everything, “Now, shhh— don’t blow your cover. Follow my lead.”

“Hiya, Flittney.” Flutterina greeted awkwardly, and Flutterina 2– Flittney— responded, “I was just telling She-Ra about how you teased me for falling for that scavenger hunt and missing the party.”

Every word she said she put an emphasis on, as if Double Trouble couldn’t pick it up from context. They pulled an intimidating pose, as if they were a bodyguard for a tiny, demanding moth.

“She-Ra didn’t come to this party, though!” a young girl with a ponytail said, flapping her wings, “Is this Double Trouble?”

“I invited her.” Flutterina said, “No, it’s not them— it’s She-Ra.”

“Tera, I think you might have a point,” Flittney glanced at Ponytail, or Tera, they guessed, “They would’ve told us if She-Ra was coming.”

“Maybe they didn’t know?” A taller child suggested.

“Yep,” Flutterina said, “You’re right, Whirlina, they  _ didn’t  _ know because  _ I  _ invited She-Ra.”

“Flutterina, come on— you gotta be lying. Are you still mad we laughed at you?” Flittney asked, “I mean, you’re the one who believed there was a scavenger hunt.”

They laughed at Flutterina, exchanging looks with each other. Double Trouble resisted the urge to roll their eyes— they really had to step it up, it seemed. Well, Glimmer wasn’t going to like this. Or she would. One of the two. Always a little bit hard to tell with her.

“Hey, bullying, ” Double Trouble cut in, speaking as She-Ra, “Is not tolerated in The Rebellion.”

Double Trouble, as She-Ra, looked over the children threateningly to intimidate them and Flutterina smirked. The children gasped and backed away under She-Ra’s shadow, crowding together a bit tighter.

“Yeah!” Flutterina pointed accusingly, “Come on, She-Ra. Let’s go hang out with someone  _ cool. _ ”

Then Flutterina turned around and mumbled under her breath, “Take that, Flittney.”

“Okay, now let's go get Illumina and Mothita for the prank they pulled on me last month!” Flutterina cheered. Double Trouble grinned.

“Ah, and what character will you be requiring for this? I have a large array of characters, you know.”

“Well, we’re obviously gonna prank them back _. Duh.  _ You just need to be tall,” Flutterina said, and she pulled out a long string, “Mothita has a Swift Wind toy— I was thinking we’d tie this string to it and hang it somewhere they can’t reach, somewhere funny.”

Double Trouble glanced at the ceiling, spotting the rafters above the table of food that seemed to hang down enough that they could reach it, “How about over there? If you give Swift Wind enough string, he could be suspended just above the food.”

Flutterina grinned, “Yes! That’s the perfect place.”

She tied the string around Swift Wind, and glanced at the ceiling before looking at Double Trouble, “Can you lift me up?”

Double Trouble agreed, silently, as they lifted Flutterina up so she could tie the string around the piece of wood, leaving the toy Swift Wind dangling above a plate of food. 

They lowered Flutterina to the ground, but she jumped off before they placed her down, startling them.

Flutterina giggled, “Let’s go play more pranks— just for fun, this time.”

“No vengeance? Well, that certainly  _ is  _ a surprise.” 

Flutterina led them around the party, enthusiastically coming up with plans to pull pranks on people— Double Trouble distracting them while she swapped out their food with something not edible like a rock, though they could get more food at any time, confusing people with shape shifting or tripping other kids which Flutterina seemed to find funny, like them. They supposed she must have a good sense of humour.

They were both still laughing when Catra found them, boredly, “Hey, DT, the mayor said it was time for our big apology speech, or… whatever. Anyway—“

She paused, perhaps out of surprise as she might not have expected to find them seemingly enjoying spending time with Flutterina. But really, Flutterina was only encouraging them to cause a ruckus, of course they’d enjoy it.

Catra glanced behind her, where the mayor was gathering a crowd for the speech, “The mayor says you have to be there. Sorry, Flutterina.”

Flutterina frowned at that, and sighed, “Well, okay…”

Catra started walking and gestured for Double Trouble to follow her, so they did, turning their head to politely wave at Flutterina. 

  
  


“Hey, Elberon,” Catra said awkwardly, “As you, uh, probably know by now—I’m Catra, I was originally from The Horde, and a part of some of the attacks on your village. I’m also here with Scorpia, and uh, Double Trouble. I know we’ve done a lot to Elberon, and we can’t really ask you to forgive us— but we came here to apologize for our actions. We’re members of The Rebellion now. So… I’m, uh, sorry. About that,”

She gestured to Scorpia and Double Trouble for their apologies.

“Yeah, I, uh, my bad,” Scorpia said, “That’s kind of on me. Sorry.”

“My sincerest apologies, dear Elberon.” 

The people of Elberon whispered among the crowd.

“We’re also here on behalf of The Princess Alliance, and the Queen of Bright Moon, to inform you that Elberon  _ will  _ be under the protection of The Princess Alliance in case of any future attacks. The princesses have agreed to protect everyone, rather than just their own kingdoms.”

The crowd seemed to like that, they thought. 

  
  
  


Double Trouble hadn’t thought much about that trip to Elberon, so several weeks later when Catra approached them for another mission it came as a surprise.

“Didn’t we just go to Elberon?” They asked, “What could we possibly be going there for, again? We already apologized.”

“As much as I’d like to say we’re done with Elberon, Queen Glimmer’s sending us on another mission there— don’t worry, we don’t have to apologize again.”

“No, actually we’re helping rebuild some of the damage The Horde did to Elberon. With all the attacks from The Horde they haven’t had much of a chance, apparently— plus, Queen Glimmer wants to see if they can take in any Horde soldiers— Bright Moon’s getting full.” Catra said.

“Ah. But what do you need me for?” Double Trouble asked.

“Well, most of the Princess Alliance is busy and we only have a couple other people. Glimmer figured it made sense to send you since you’ve been to Elberon before,” Catra explained, “And also, because you were available.”

“Well, I suppose I don’t really have a choice in the matter, given that I’ve been living in Bright Moon and she  _ is  _ the queen.”

“Yep,” Catra smirked, “So I guess we’re going to Elberon. Again.”

Elberon looked different this time, a bit more focused. They were only there with a handful of people, including Kyle which seemed… questionable. 

Double Trouble wasn’t really a construction worker, but they could play that role. For now. Catra wasn’t, either, but she was here to help.

The unfortunate aspect was how  _ boring _ it was. It seemed they were never sent out on fun missions. Everywhere around them was the temptation to wreak havoc, and how easy it would be. 

“Double Trouble!” 

They turned around to be greeted by a very pink moth child standing on a stack of wood, who squealed excitedly, “You’re back!”

“Hello, Flutterina.” They said politely.

Flutterina jumped off the stack of wood and at Double Trouble, who caught her very easily and set her down, confused.

She didn’t seem mad at them anymore, surprisingly. She cheerfully flapped her wings, temporarily lifting her off the ground, “Flittney and the others haven’t bothered me since you left— they really believed you were She-Ra!”

Double Trouble smiled at her enthusiasm and compliments on their acting skills, grinning. Her excitement and exuberance oozed out of her.

“Ah, I’m glad my performance was convincing.”

“How do you do it?” Flutterina asked excitedly, and at their questioning look elaborated, “You know! Like turn into other people!”

“Ugh, I don’t just turn into other people,” They explained, “Looking the part is only half of it— it doesn’t mean anything if you can’t  _ be  _ them. It’s called acting.”

“You should teach me to trick people!” Flutterina said, enthusiastically. Her eyes were shining, “That way I could pull the best pranks. Or if I’m ever fighting anyone,”

“I could just,” She imitated a fighting stance, and made noises like she was attacking someone, kicking the air, “Win with that!”

“If you want to learn how to trick people, then you would have to learn how to  _ observe  _ them first.” They kept their reply purposely vague, “Tricking people is simply just easier when you know more about them.”

“Okay! So you’ll teach me?”

“How about you start by observing.”

Flutterina seemed to take it literally, as she hung out and watched them all day with so much concentration she looked like she was taking notes— and she probably was, mentally.

Not only that, but as they were staying in Elberon for a week, she started appearing  _ every  _ day to watch them. It was getting to the point that they decided to hide in plain sight, shape shifting into a random person.

Flutterina took that as a challenge, hunting them down every time. They hadn’t anticipated this, as no matter what form they took Flutterina was determined to find them— and she did, every time.

The first time they tried it as Catra, while she was hiding so she could nap. Despite how good their Catra impression generally is, Flutterina still found them, standing in front of them proudly with a knowing look on her face.

“I know it’s you, Double Trouble.”

They sighed, shifting back, “Hello, Flutterina. Did you enjoy our game of hide and seek?”

Flutterina nodded, “I’ve found you so many times already, I’m getting better at observing!”

Her cheery attitude was interesting, considering they had actually been avoiding her. Not maliciously, really, but they just figured it’d be better not to disappoint her— they were on a mission, after all, and they weren’t supposed to get distracted.

It was surprising, actually, how insistent on following them around she was.

Every time, no matter what form they took she’d manage to find them eventually, with ever it be as Whirlina or another moth child, a moth adult, Catra, Scorpia or any member of the Rebellion or Princess Alliance— a Flutterina would figure it out.

Sometimes they made it obvious, just for fun, by transforming into someone who wouldn’t logically be there, like Bow. Other times, they’d blend in with the crowd. 

Which, really, their options were limited since there weren’t  _ that  _ many people working on the construction. It was in their free time they really stepped it up, switching from making it really difficult and really easy.

They were disguised as one of the moth construction workers, who had the day off, when something landed— or fell, really, on them from above. They startled, catching the child.

“DT! I found you!” She grinned, “I’m getting good at this. Now you find me, Kay? That’s how hide and seek works!”

“If you insist,” They say, “Should I cover my eyes and count? I’m afraid I don’t tend to play this a lot.”

Flutterina nodded eagerly, “You’ll never find me.”

She jumped out of their arms roughly, and they covered their eyes. Might as well humour her.

They did, in fact, find her. Flutterina had chosen to disguise herself as another moth child by tying her hair into a ponytail and hiding in the crowd, where at most all you could see was her hair. They smirked.

Double Trouble tapped Flutterina on the shoulder and she spun around.

“You found me! How was my disguise, was it good?” Flutterina asked rapidly, “I tried to look like Tera, but she has different clothes but I couldn’t be Flittney because she has short hair and well, I don’t but—“

“Given your disadvantages,” They cut her off, and gently touched her very distinct wings. There weren’t really any others with wings like hers, “It was a very impressive disguise.”

Flutterina squealed, eyes lighting up, “Really?”

They nodded. It was a creative usage of her surroundings, and given she didn’t have any preparation time or the ability to shapeshift, her quick thinking  _ was  _ impressive. 

And they knew it was what she wanted to hear, anyway.

Flutterina jumped around, skipping cheerfully.

  
  
  


After awhile, it was partially for their own amusement as well as Flutterina’s, rather than shielding her from unnecessary disappointment. Flutterina got so excited when she found them, beaming with joy.

She’d jump, and cheer and flap her wings excitedly. It was almost a shame they had actual work to do, she was quite the audience.

As the days passed and it drew closer for them to leave, however, her excitement dimmed and her smiles weren’t as cheerful, they noticed. She must really like hide and seek, or maybe she just doesn’t have a lot to do.

When it came for them to pack up and leave, it came as a surprise to them when they were tackled by someone very short, wrapping her arms tightly around them in a hug. 

Catra smirked knowingly, like she was gonna bring it up later in front of everyone, and Double Trouble smirked back because it’d throw her off guard.

  
  
  


Catra did bring it up again, but she sounded a little jealous, maybe because none of the townsfolk hugged  _ her  _ goodbye. 

Glimmer raised an eyebrow and glanced at Double Trouble, and she laughed. She wasn’t going to let this go anytime soon, they suspected.

  
  
  


And they were right, because Glimmer seemed to find an excuse to send them to Elberon again, this time with Bow and Entrapra because they were setting up a communication pad for emergencies. It was supposed to give Bright Moon a signal immediately if there was danger.

However, this time  _ they  _ went to Flutterina, instead of vice versa. Got to change it up sometimes, right?

“Rinny,” They said, startling the small child. But despite the initial shock, Flutterina jumped into a hug with little hesitation the moment she turned around.

“DT!” She cheered, “You’re back in Elberon!”

“I am,” They acknowledged, “Queen Glimmer asked me to accompany Bow and Entrapta here. They’re setting up a communication pad for emergency contact.”

Flutterina was smiling as widely as she physically could, “Can we go play? Or pull pranks? Maybe trick some dumb people?”

They overlooked the warm, fuzzy feeling that welled up inside them, despite the smile that followed. 

“Of course, Rinny,” They said, “Did I ever show you how to use your charisma in a fight? It’s an awfully powerful tool.”

“Not yet. Ooh, speaking of fights, can you teach me how to throw a punch?”

“Punches aren’t quite my strong suit, you’d be better off asking Adora,” They replied, surprised by their own honesty and looked around nervously, just in case anyone was around to hear that, “However, I  _ can  _ kick. It’s just as good.”

Flutterina smiled, hope shining in her eyes. She squealed happily.

Between lessons of charisma and physical combat, they felt pride at the fact Flutterina was probably the toughest opponent of all the moth children, despite her innocent appearance.

She’d be underestimated due to her tiny size and innocent appearance and she’d have the advantage of surprise, if she needed it, which is exactly what they told her. 

Unfortunately, Bow and Entrapta worked fast and it wasn’t necessary for them to stay in Elberon anymore.

“Do you really have to go so soon?” Flutterina asked, disappointment clear in her voice.

“I am expected at Bright Moon, so unfortunately I can’t stay.”

“When will your next mission be? Will it be soon?”

“I can’t say I know anything for sure, Rinny,” Double Trouble replied, “I can’t see Elberon having any need of us unless there’s an emergency.”

Flutterina’s expression flickered for a moment, before returning to her pouting, “Okay…”

She hugged them even tighter this time, and they patted her on the head comfortingly. “I’m afraid you might just have to get up to mischief for me, in the meantime.”

Flutterina nodded, her head still buried in them.

  
  
  


They were called back to Elberon in three days, receiving a distress signal. Catra told them straight away and they didn’t hesitate to go, though they didn’t comment on why.

They all practically rushed out of Mara’s ship, which they had used for speedy transport and even Glimmer was there, dressed in armour and ready to fight.

But to their surprise, there wasn’t any danger in sight. The people of Elberon looked confused by their interruption.

The mayor fought through the crowd, “Can I, uh, help you?”

“Yes, we received a distress call from Elberon?” Glimmer asked, “But uh, I don’t see any danger.”

The crowd exchanged confused whispers.

“I don’t know who sent that. The communication pad was missing this morning.”

Relief washed over them immediately, although a hint of suspicion overcame them.

Catra sighed, “So we came all this way for nothing. Great.”

  
  
  


It happened five more times. Sometimes they’d wake up in the middle of the night to Catra telling them Elberon was being attacked and they’d jump up, brimming with anxiety they’d hide, wondering what could even be the problem.

But every time, it turned out to be a false alarm, and they’d gradually ease up when receiving the signals but remain tense, because there was a chance it might not be false.

  
  
  


Double Trouble arrived in Elberon with Catra, sent on an official mission by Glimmer to find out who was messing with the communication pad.

Except, they found them first, running so fast towards them practically the minute they arrived.

“Double Trouble!” Flutterina cheered, clinging a communication pad to her chest. 

“Wait, it’s just that kid?” Catra sighed, “Listen, flutter… whatever. That’s not a toy. You can’t be signalling The Rebellion and misleading us. We thought Elberon was actually attacked.”

“I know it’s not a toy…” Flutterina mumbled, and she looked up at Double Trouble.

Double Trouble bent down, smiling, “Ah, this is the mischief you’ve been up to?”

Flutterina nodded slowly. That wasn’t quite it, they guessed, she had another reason.

Catra sighed, and took the communication pad from Flutterina, “Why don’t you go play with some kids or something, I don’t know. Or… do whatever it is you do.”

Flutterina looked disappointed, but reluctantly walked away. 

“How can you be so patient and, well, nice with her?” Catra asked, once she thought she was out of earshot, “No offence, I mean she’s just a kid, but, she called us out here six times! Six different times. And yet you don’t seem to mind.”

“I’m patient and nice to everyone, kitten.”

“Only when you have to be.” Catra said, “I mean, you drop that with me.”

They were about to reply, but they heard a quiet noise they couldn’t make out. They turned around to see a fleeting Flutterina who sounded like she was… crying.

“One minute, kitten.”

  
  


Flutterina improved her hiding skills, it seemed, because it took them a lot longer to find her this time. Her crying was muffled, but distinct enough for them to pick it up.

“Rinny?”

“What do you want,” She said, and they could hear the tears in her voice.

“Thought I’d come check up on you, caterpillar, you seemed awfully upset.”

Flutterina sighed.

“If you’re only here because you have to be, then don’t bother.”

“What gave you that impression?” They asked.

“Catra, she said… She said you’re only nice when you have to be,” Flutterina explained, reluctantly uncurling her body from the ball it was in, “You were only hanging out with me because Queen Glimmer made you.”

Ah, so that’s what she thought. Explained why she was upset, at least.

“Queen Glimmer sent me to Elberon, she didn’t order me to pull pranks with you.” They said, “Actually, she usually disapproves of anything fun.”

Flutterina calmed, slightly, “So you had fun? You liked hanging out with me?”

They didn’t spell out their affection, typically, preferring to leave things up to interpretation. Is it an act? No one knows. Take a guess, decide for yourself. But seeing Flutterina sobbing added maybe just a little hint of guilt.

“Of course, we wreaked havoc,” They replied, “May I ask why it matters so much to you that my affection is genuine?”

“I…” Flutterina faltered, “I just…”

They waited patiently, giving her a small smile to continue. 

“My parents work a lot, and I… I don’t have any siblings, and I don’t like any of the other kids, and I always wanted an older sibling and you’re the closest thing I’ve ever had, and I just…”

Double Trouble understood that emotion, having lived in the Crimson Waste so long.

“You’re lonely?”

Flutterina hesitated, but nodded. 

“You’re only here sometimes…” Flutterina cried, “And I know you taught me how to deal with the other kids, but I’ve tried pulling pranks myself and it’s just not as fun and I’m not tall and, and everyone likes Flittney and it’s just not fair because I’m way cooler and—“

Double Trouble put their hand on Flutterina’s shoulder and invited her into a hug. It’d calm her down, they figured. Flutterina took the invite as an opportunity to practically fling herself at them, sobbing.

Honestly, they couldn’t remember the last time they let their guard down like this. It felt like dropping their costumes, or barriers, something they rarely did in the Crimson Waste. 

Flutterina’s sobs started to fade and her breath evened out, a lot calmer than she had been when they found her.

“You know,” They said after awhile, “I think we brought a spare tracker pad— Bow always has a spare one in the ship, you know, just in case— although, I’m not sure you’d need the tracking feature— there  _ is  _ a call button.”

“Really?” Flutterina looked up at them, her expression gradually morphing into that of excitement and joy.

“Of course, you’d have to make a profile— but you’d be able to call any member of The Rebellion, any time.”

Flutterina squealed, clinging on to them so tightly they were surprised she wasn’t cutting off their circulation.

  
  


So maybe they empathized a little with her, maybe they never had any siblings, too. Maybe they wouldn’t really mind a little sister, one they could probably be a bit of a bad influence on, at times.

And if Flutterina called them practically everyday to tell them what she’s learned about other people and acting, what was it to anyone, really?

And maybe sometimes at night they’d wake up to a phone call from a Flutterina who had a nightmare, or was scared or couldn’t sleep or just lonely. But really, that was their business.

Or if Flutterina occasionally showed up in Bright Moon, or Double Trouble in Elberon… Well.

And if they called her when they were bored, or wanted to talk to someone or just, well, missed her… That was just being an (honorary) older sibling.

Even if Catra found it hilarious, or teased them about the very pink moth, or even made jokes about the tooth-achingly sweet and pink child. She wasn’t allowed to make fun of Flutterina, anyway.

That was their honorary moth sister, and only they were allowed.

They never did get her that make-your-own-glitter-wings kit, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I just,,, really like found family,,, and double trouble,,, and Flutterina,,, and they’re siblings now because I said so and I love them and I will cry.
> 
> also thank you @uselessfutch for listening to me ramble about moth names and basically beta reading this.
> 
> oh I almost forgot! the moth kid with the bow who wasn’t in this story is named, too, airvery. and I don’t think I mentioned the one with dark green hair but their name is midge!
> 
> if you liked this you can comment! even if it’s gibberish I will cherish it.


End file.
